


An attendant’s assistance

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Armor, Blanket Permission, Gen, Master & Servant, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Elrond prepares to ride to Dol Guldur





	An attendant’s assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).

> A random gift for yeaka, who’s fics sucked me into Elrond/Lindir as a pairing

Elrond sighed as as he uncovered the armor. The dust on its cover had not touched the metal within.

"It has been many long years since I have worn this. I had hoped to not have need of it again," he admits. "Though we prepare to ride for a worthy cause, I admit my weariness."

Lindir came up beside him and lifted the breastplate from its resting place. "My Lord, your skills in battle are as well known as your skill in healing. I know you will be victorious. The might of the White Council together will be no match for your foe.”

Elrond removed his outer robe and allowed Lindir to begin dressing him for battle.

“I only wish we had more time. We have so little information on this enemy. Haste is necessary, but fighting blindly will be no small thing.”

Elrond turned and felt the tug of straps being tightened. The weight of his armor was heavy, but familiar. His worry lay just as heavy on his shoulders. The hard fought for peace had shattered so quickly it seemed.

Lindir, as always, sensed his darkened mood and spoke up in reassurance. “It is my honor to aid you during this time Lord Elrond. I shall work here to make sure we have all Mithrandir may require upon his return to us.”

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, then reached out to lay his hand on Lindir’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my friend. I could ask for no finer attendant.”

Lindir smiled, and looked over Elrond once more, eyes following the overlapping golden plates, the curving lines of the circlet on his brow. He cut an intimidating figure indeed.

“I shall await your safe return, my Lord. Come back safe to us.” To me, he did not say.


End file.
